Hetalia Twilight Zone Stories
by Procyonpaw
Summary: They have entered through a place where sight and sound collide...  Now...you get to join all your favorite characters, including some of our OC states, into...the Twilight Zone!  COMPLETED
1. A Place Called Sunflower

_**Author's Note: **__I decided to kick-off this series with this story, with the main character played by the ever-lovable Russia, because it truly reflects us, as a society, today. We all live in a fast-paced society, or a "push, push" world as the episode says, and we all want some time to imagine the perfect place to ponder about life at our own pace. _

_After reading my copy of __**Hetalia: Axis Powers**__, I saw that Russia really wanted to live in a place filled with sunflowers (his happy place to an extent). However, this is an example, mine's and Rob Sterling's, of what happens if a person becomes so obsessed with their happy place that they sacrifice everything just to get there._

_On that happy note, read on!_

_**P.S.: **__The introduction and the conclusion are paralleled after Rob's real spiel from the episodes._

XX

**A Stop in Sunflower**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**A Stop at Willoughby**_

**Starring…**

**Ivan – Russia**

XX

"_This is Ivan Braginski, a man protected by a suit of armor all held together by one bolt. Just a moment ago, someone removed the bolt, and Mr. Braginski's protection fell away from him and left him a naked target. He's been cannonaded this afternoon by all the enemies of his life. His insecurity has shelled him, his sensitivity has straddled him with humiliation, his deep-rooted disquiet about his own worth has zeroed in on him, landed on target, and blown him apart. Mr. Ivan Braginski will, in just a moment, move into the Twilight Zone-in a desperate search for survival_."

XX

Ivan came out a loud meeting with his boss. As he helped run the country, everybody puts a lot of pressure on how he does, for the country's reputation depends on it. As he goes home, Ivan couldn't stop thinking about how terrible that meeting was and what his boss said:

"_Your deal not only cost us our reputation, but also made us a laughing stock in the international community," his boss said angrily. "I am now not sure of your judgment anymore."_

"_This is a push business. Push and drive!"_

"_It's push, push, and push all the time and its push, push, and push down the line!"_

XX

Ivan got out of bed the next day and boarded the bus, which headed to his work-place. Since he didn't really sleep at all the previous night, he started to drift in a beautiful dream:

_He saw that his train stopped in a beautiful place full of sunflowers. As he slowly got out of his seat, he saw a man standing at the deserted train-station._

"_Excuse me, sir," Ivan asked. "Where is this place?"_

_The man smiled._

"_It's called Sunflower," he replied. "It's a peaceful, restful place, where a man can slow down to a walk and live his life full measure."_

_As Ivan looked around and felt the warm sunlight hit his face, he suddenly felt a jerk and fell on the ground._

_As his vision started to cloud, Ivan only thought one thing about this place:_

"_It's so beautiful."_

XX

The day at work consisted of more work and more stress, but the thought of Sunflower kept Ivan going through the day. When he came home, he saw his wife, Ivanna, silently looking at all her jewelry, which was bought with his hard-earned money.

He sighed as he put his briefcase on the side of the wall.

As the bag dropped onto the ground, Ivanna turned around to look at her husband.

"You're late," she said with a sour look on her face.

As Ivan sat at the table by his wife, he started to day-dream about Sunflower with its beautiful flowers and warm environment.

As he started to immerse himself in his pleasant experience, Ivan was brought back to earth by his wife, who tugged on his coat.

"There's not much money left in the bank account," she nagged. "Are you not working hard?"

Ivan sighed again as he turned to face his wife.

"Do you only think of me as a money-maker?" he asked, though he already knew the answer in his head.

Ivanna smirked.

"Where would you be if it weren't for my appetite?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Ivan smiled to himself.

"A town called Sunflower, a little town that I dreamed about," he replied.

Now Ivanna was very curious about this area.

"Tell me about your dream," she asked.

After she said this, Ivan launched into a beautiful description of the town, with its comforting warmth, peaceful feeling, and acres of sunflowers.

When he finished, Ivanna, instead of being sympathetic to her husband's fantasies, slapped in right in the face, causing Ivan to fall onto the ground.

"I really made a miserable, tragic error in marrying you," she huffed as she kicked his briefcase and left the room. "I married a guy whose big dream is to become a country hick."

As Ivan got up and nursed his bruise, he only thought of sleeping, for he would start to dream about the one thing that mattered most to him: Sunflower.

XX

A week went by and Ivan boarded the train in a state of maniacal depression. Work caved in on him and he called Ivanna on his cellphone, expecting comfort from his wife. When she didn't pick up, Ivan sat in his seat of the train and stared sadly at the passing sights. As he continued to stare, the train suddenly started to slow and Ivan found himself in Sunflower, much to his shock and surprise.

Ivan rubbed his eyes, for he thought it was a trick. Then, one of the conductors helped him up to his feet and held out his hand in a comforting way.

"Time to go," he said as Ivan dropped his briefcase from his hand and followed the conductor out of the train.

As he walked out into the sunlight, Ivan was greeted by many happy faces that were all calling his name.

"Ivan," they chanted in a happy chorus. "Ivan."

"Welcome home."

XX

A paramedic was hurrying to the scene. As he arrived to the area, which was by a stopped train, he went over to the train engineer and asked what happened.

"This fella's Ivan, who works for the government," the engineer said. "The conductors said that Ivan suddenly woke up, muttered something about a sunflower, and jumped off the train."

As the paramedic was tiding up the area, he saw a truck arrive on the scene.

"Good," he thought to himself as he started to head back to the ambulance. "They can handle this."

The truck was sent by the Sunflower Funeral Home.

XX

"_Sunflower? Maybe it's wishful thinking nestled in a hidden part of a man's mind, or maybe it's the last stop in the vast design of things - or perhaps, for a man like Ivan Braginski, who climbed on a world that went by too fast, it's a place around the bend where he could jump off. Sunflower? Whatever it is, it comes with sunlight and serenity, and is part of the Twilight Zone_."


	2. Secret of Shoppers

_**Author's Note: **__This story is probably one of the more interesting in the Twilight Zone shows since it was adapted for the modern audience in the 1980s. Even though I separated from the actual ending in my fanfiction, I thought that my conclusion to this haunting tale was a lot more…sinister._

_Enjoy!_

XX

**The Secret of Shoppers**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**The After Hours**_

**Starring…**

**Bella - Belgium**

XX

_Express elevator to the ninth floor of a department store, carrying Miss Bella on a most prosaic, ordinary, run of the mill errand. Miss Bella is on the ninth floor, specialties department, looking for a gold thimble. The odds are that she'll find it-but there are even better odds that she'll find something else, because this isn't just a department store. This happens to be the Twilight Zone_.

XX

Bella was in the department store of a local mall looking for a gift for her dear mother. After looking at countless items, she decided on one thing: a twenty-four karat gold thimble.

"Mom always has a flair for the rich and unique," she thought with amusement as she took the elevator to Floor Nine, which is where the employees said she could purchase her gift.

As she got out of the elevator, she was surprised to see that the whole floor was completely bare except for one employee behind a counter and the gold thimble, which was on a stand with one light showing on it.

XX

"H…hello," Bella nervously said to the employee. "I was directed here to buy the thimble."

The employee smiled eerily.

"You have good taste, dear miss," she responded as she got the thimble and put it on the table. "It's free of charge."

"I'm sure you'll come again, Miss Bella."

As she started to take the thimble, she looked up and saw that the employee was a mannequin, complete with the creepy grin.

"What the hell is going on?" she screamed as she quickly ran to the elevator and quickly pressed the button to go back to the lobby of the store.

"What's going on?" she thought as she went into a corner of the elevator and leaned against its metal walls.

"What's going on?"

XX

As she got out into the lobby, Bella was stopped by a security guard.

"Identification, ma'am," he demanded.

As Bella took out her driver's license, she noticed that she apparently got it a month ago.

"That's odd," she thought as the security guard looked at the card with careful eyes. "I don't remember taking the test a month ago…"

"You have to come with me to Floor Three for additional paperwork," he said as he gave back the license to the girl. "It won't take a long time."

She shrugged.

"Might as well follow orders without getting arrested," she thought as she and the man went back into the elevator.

"It's not like I did anything wrong…"

XX

As the elevator doors opened, Bella was greeted by a sea of placid-looking mannequins of all shapes and sizes. Screaming, she turned back and saw that the security guard was also, in fact, a mannequin as well.

"Dear Bella," said the man, though his mouth didn't move. "It's time for you to join us again."

"It's somebody else's turn."

Then, she remembered.

Bella remembered that she was also a mannequin in this department store. She remembered each mannequin gets the chance to taste the freedom of being human for one month and she got chosen for such an experience.

She also remembered that her time was up.

XX

"No!" Bella shrieked as she pushed down a row of mannequins as she ran out of the elevator. "I'm not going back."

"I want to remain human forever."

Suddenly, the soft smiles of the mannequins turned to angry scowls and they started to move toward her with their hands outstretched.

"We want a turn too," they demanded as they attempted to grab the girl. "Don't be greedy."

Bella managed to elude the mannequins and headed toward the exit stair shaft when she started to feel pain in her right arm.

She clutched it tightly and realized that it had become plastic.

Out of shock, she fell onto her knees and heard a dull clang, indicating that her legs were transforming into plastic as well.

She hobbled to the wall and leaned back against it as she watched the mob of angry mannequins advance on her.

"No," she whimpered as she felt her body reverting back to its true form. "It can't end like this."

"NOOOOOOO!"

XX

The early next morning, two department store employees were heading to Floor Three to retrieve some of the mannequins to display the coming month's new fashion.

When the elevator door opened, they saw that the room was a complete mess.

"It looks like a damn tornado went through it," one employee commented as she almost tripped over a knocked-over mannequin.

"It looks like we better secure the room better," the other followed as he started to lower the arms of some of the mannequins. "People like to make this place seem alive."

As the two continued to move through the plethora of figures, they came upon a mannequin that looked queer and disturbing.

It was a girl in her early twenties that was backed against the wall. Its hands and legs were both outstretched like they were trying to block something. However, the most haunting sight about this certain mannequin was that it looked like it was screaming.

While the female employee cringed, the male employee tried to shut the mouth of the scary mannequin with no success.

"Damn," he muttered as he spray-painted a giant X on its face. "It looks like it needs to be destroyed."

"We can't sell clothes with that expression and posture."

As the two people quickly went back into the elevator, they thought they heard a sound that would haunt them as long as they both worked at the store.

"No," cried a slight moan from the annals of the room as the doors started to close.

"No..."

XX

_Imagine standing forever still, unable to act, to speak, to touch a reassuring hand. If you were released from such a fate, even for a while, wouldn't you hope to forget that in reality, you're only on a short leave of absence...from the Twilight Zone?_


	3. A Key's True Intentions

_**Author's Note: **__As an avid player of the piano, I know that music is a way for somebody to convey their emotions through the tones and notes of the song. However, I have never heard (and doubt that everybody else, except the great Rob Sterling) about a piano that can release somebody's trapped emotions inside._

_Of course, such inventions have to be played on or we will have no entertainment!_

_Read on!_

XX

**A Key's True Intentions**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**A Piano in the House**_

**Starring…**

**Roderich – Austria**

**Elizabeta – Hungary**

**Berwald – Sweden**

**Gilbert – Prussia**

**Maria – Nyo Prussia**

XX

_Mr. Roderich Edelstein, top-class musician and proud at large, was preparing for a birthday party. If he knew what is in store for him he probably wouldn't go, because before this evening is over that cranky old piano is going to play 'Those Piano Roll Blues' - with some effects that could happen only in the Twilight Zone_."

XX

Roderich went to Berwald's piano shop with the intention to buy a new player piano for his wife because it was her birthday.

As he walked into the store, he noticed that the shopkeeper was anything but hospitable.

"What an ass," he thought as he talked with Berwald about purchasing such an object.

"I can offer you this," he gruffly said as he sat down at one of the pianos. "It's not much, however…"

As he played, Berwald suddenly started to talk in a way that shocked Roderich.

"It's such an expressive thing," he said with a smile as he played a classy Scott Joplin piece. "It could almost anything perfectly."

"This player piano is a complete work of art."

"What a sudden change in personality," Roderich thought to himself as he continued to watch a happy Berwald continue to play on the piano. "Maybe there's more to this piano than meets the eye."

After the man stopped playing the piano, Roderich asked if he could purchase that certain instrument.

"I guess you can take it," [Sweden] replied in his usual gruff tone as he signed the paperwork and pocketed the check Roderich wrote out to him. "Play it well."

Roderich smiled as he received the order slip to gain ownership of the player piano.

"I'm no plebian for music," he told the owner as he walked out of the shop. "I'll do fine."

"Just fine…"

XX

A couple of hours later, Roderich watched as the moving company put the piano in the parlor, just like he ordered.

"Thank you good sir," he told the lead mover as he handed him the usual payment. "Have a good day."

"You too," he replied with a smile as he left with his men.

XX

Now Roderich was alone with the piano.

"What a strange device," he thought as he looked it over. "I've heard the previous owner was a man named Mr. Fortune."

"He must've been fortunate to receive such a unique instrument."

As he played a couple of notes of the piano, he suddenly felt his inner feelings, ones of jealousy and malice, course into himself.

"No," he thought furiously to himself as he heard Elizabeta's car pull into the driveway. "I need to stop."

"I can't let her see this."

Then, Roderich yanked his hands off the keys, adjusted his now-insane looking hair into something proper, and greeted his wife happily as she entered into the door.

"Happy birthday, honey," he welcomed, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I bought you a new player piano as a gift."

She sweetly smiled and puckered her husband on the lips.

"You're sweet as always," she replied as she went to look at her new present. "I'll invite some people over so we can all listen to it."

Roderich chuckled to himself at such a suggestion.

"What would this piano reveal about everybody else?" he thought as he praised Elizabeta for such a great idea. "This…is truly auspicious in many ways."

XX

Early the next morning, while it was still dark outside, Elizabeta wanted to try playing the piano for her own personal enjoyment.

As she put her fingers down and started to play a soft lullaby, she started to feel very depressed.

Elizabeta started to whisper to herself about her looks and her attitude as a woman.

"Maybe I'm too manly and not that feminine," she said as she continued to play. "Maybe I'm just too fat or too skinny."

As she continued to question herself, Elizabeta suddenly fell back from the piano because she leaned back too far.

As she recovered herself and told her recently-woken-up husband that she was okay, Elizabeta looked suspiciously at the player piano.

"There is more to this piano than meets the eye," she thought as she adjusted the chair and went back upstairs, eyeing the instrument as she did so.

XX

Later that day, two guests, Gilbert and Maria, arrived with big grins and lots of presents.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeta," Gilbert joked as he playfully nudged the girl's head, much to her mild annoyance.

"You are one lucky husband," Maria commented as she hugged Roderich, causing him to blush a lot.

After everybody calmed down, they all gathered around Elizabeta's player piano for somebody to play it.

When nobody volunteered, Gilbert finally stood up and went to the instrument.

"I might not be that good, but I think I can play something substantial," he said as he put his fingers on the keys and began to play a lamenting prelude by Chopin.

As he played, Gilbert, for some reason or another, suddenly started to cry, which started to shock the onlookers.

"I wish I could go back to the times where I was a true country," he sobbed as he continued to play. "I hate being a freeloader to my younger brother."

"I just wish I was self-sufficient again…"

As he continued to play and weep over his past, Maria, feeling deep sympathy for what her love was going through, pulled his fingers away from the keys.

When he stopped playing, Gilbert suddenly reverted out of his melancholy attitude and became surprised at what he said previously.

"What the hell is going on?" he roared as he pointed an accusing finger at the instrument. "That piano is damn possessed."

At that moment, everybody in the room shot a suspicious look at Roderich, who started to sweat.

"Let's break for dinner," he suggested. "I think we all need just to calm down."

XX

The night of the rest went without incident because they avoided the player piano like the plague. After the two Prussias left happily and Elizabeta, exhausted from all the festivities, went to go to sleep, Roderich went to the piano and sat at the bench.

"I have to know," he thought to himself as he put his fingers to its keys. "I just have to know what's causing this strange phenomenon."

He started to play a sorrowful sonata and felt the jealousy or malice he felt before.

"No," he thought as his fingers continued to play the piano with increasing force. "I have to stop."

However, as he continued to pound, Roderich lost his control.

He started to demolish the instrument with his fingers and finally turned it into a piece of wood.

Panting hard, Roderich turned to the stairwell and, to his shock, saw Elizabeta gasping on the top.

"Please don't laugh at me," he begged to his wife. "Please…"

She scowled.

"I'm not laughing," Elizabeta answered seriously. "That wasn't funny."

XX

_Mr. Roderich Edelstein, a man who went searching for concealed persons and found himself - in the Twilight Zone_.


	4. Let There Be Light

_**GUEST AUTHOR: Sentimeter233 (Creator of most of our OC States as well as Author of Paint It White Chapter 0 and Catherine's Story)!**_

XX

_**Author's Note: **__This is an interpretation of a Twilight Zone episode from the Revival Twilight Zone series, called __**Into The Light**__._

_**P.S.: **__The Introduction and Conclusion are based off of the actual text from the episode._

XX

**Let There Be Light**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers / Twilight Zone Story**

**Based on the episodes **_**Into The Light **_**and **_**The Purple Testament**_

**Starring…**

**America - Alfred F. Jones  
>Female America - Amelia<strong>

**Virginia – Martha Lee Jones  
>Delaware – Catherine Minner Jones<br>West Virginia – George Gabriel Jones  
>Maine – Maddie Ad<strong>**é****le Jones  
>Massachusetts – William Roland Jones<br>Male Delaware – Jonathan Jones**

XX

"_Meet Martha Lee Jones, a State of America, turned Student at the Gakuen Hetalia World Academy. She may think she's ready to quit her Tutoring job and leave her students and status as a State behind, but today this student teacher will learn a lesson in commitment, courtesy of the Twilight Zone."_

XX

The day before she died, Martha Lee Jones sat in the classroom with a few fellow students there studying at the Gakuen Hetalia World Academy during the Lunch break. For the past several years, Martha devoted her time at lunch, at the request of a principal, Alfred, to helping the students with their Literature class, much to the distaste of the students and Martha herself.

_Damn it,_ she fumed beneath her brown hair, her facial expressions marring her normally pretty face. _I never asked for this bull. I never deserved any of this—this…_

Her tutoring classes for Literature during Lunch had kept her from her other friends, the States at the school, including George, her little brother. She could have been happily chatting with them or studying for her own sake, but no, alas, she was teaching remedial students about literature, composition and writing.

At that current moment, she was proctoring a final exam that the other students were taking. From her history with these students, she knew none of them had studied, and that all were destined to fail the test miserably. Yet still she was fettered to watch them as they grinded away through the stapled pages.

Beyond boredom, she twirled a pencil in her fingers, wondering what other more useful things she could have been doing at the moment, through the crawling seconds slowly passing by. Albeit, if she had some spare time, she would probably spend it just fooling around rather than studying, she knew. Oh well. At least she was _trying_ to help some students, she reasoned.

Her thoughts were interrupted by rustling papers.

One of the boys there stood up and walked forward to turn in the test. Martha glanced at the clock on the wall and prepared for her routine conversation she had every time she proctored an exam, with one student or another. _Here we go_, she thought.

"There are still three minutes left," she breathed, pointing to the clock. "Don't you want to check it over?"

"No," the boy replied automatically.

Martha frowned. "Why not?" she asked, taking the test and opening it to find that it was completely blank. Not a single answer to be found anywhere.

"Didn't study," he continued, taking his bag and moving towards the exit.

"Alfred and Amelia told you this exam is worth thirty percent of your grade," Martha explained, feeling as if she were a hated teacher talking to an uncooperative child. "You are going to fail if you don't take this test!"

Halfway to the door, the boy stopped and bowed his head.

"It doesn't matter." He opened the door and left, right as the bell rang, signaling the end of the Lunch break. "It's all right…"

The remaining students got up to put their tests in a wire basket Martha had placed out for them, as they, too, left the classroom to their next period.

"Remember, Ms. Jones assigned three pages by next Friday!" Martha announced to the departing students in the literature class of Amelia Jones. "Answer the immortal question: 'If they would have lived, would Romeo and Juliet have stayed together, or were they just Shakespeare's version of Chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire?'"

She made a final pass around the classroom to pick up any tests that the students had left. Even though they were supposed to hand them into her basket, many of the students were…difficult. Martha felt that none had any respect whatsoever for her tutoring class.

This to her was somewhat understandable. She conceded, herself, that she was not the greatest tutor. She wasn't even that nice of a person. But still, she yearned to have the amiable atmosphere she was able to share with her fellow friends and states. Why couldn't she tutor the Countries or her fellow States? She hated being stuck with remedial students.

Picking up the last test, she decided to open it up to sample the students' responses.

"Romeo and Juliet killed themselves because they were ass-hats," said the text. Smirking at the answer, she packed up her papers and books, and headed off to the States' home, where she was going to talk to her brother, Jonathan.

XX

Of course, Jonathan was not actually her brother. Martha was from Virginia, and was adopted by Alfred F. Jones. She was one of his original thirteen colonies, and that was how she met the Delawarean Jonathan and his girlfriend Catherine. As time went by, she met more and more States, which just meant more students for her to tutor.

Jonathan had already graduated the Gakuen Hetalia World Academy, and as he was not currently involved with Alfred in American politics, Martha decided to talk with him. He and Catherine were the two oldest states, and many other states went to them for advice.

"I really think you should reconsider…"Jonathan explained softly, sitting and sipping some of his drink as Martha stomped around the room.

"No. I'm tired. I'm quitting that school by the end of the semester in two weeks," she adamantly explained. "I'm also repealing my title as Alfred's State of Virginia as well."

After a long pause, Jonathan answered. "If that is really your choice…" he began, putting down the cup and standing up. "Then I will support you."

"I just hope you know what is best for you."

"Thanks, Jon," Martha said, giving Jonathan a hug.

XX

As she walked through the town streets that evening, Martha caught a glimpse of something strange.

William Jones, a clever boy from Massachusetts from the school that she tutored, was roller-blading through the park from a far distance off, but his head was…

Glowing?

Martha blinked and rubbed her eyes, but as William rode out of eyeshot, the glowing effect dissipated.

_What on earth?_ She thought. Eh. It must have been a hallucination, she thought, as she decided to go home early and get some rest for the next day of school.

_It's a good decision to quit,_ her thoughts continued. _Yeah, it's the right decision._

But as she approached her home, she saw William ride by one more time, with the same head-glowing phenomenon in her peripheral vision.

Looking twice again, she shuddered at the very eerie occurrence. Heavens, she needed to rest quickly.

XX

The very next day, during the lunch break, Martha was free to eat with her friends in Amelia's literature classroom up on the third floor of the school building. She met up with her little brother there.

Between her friends and Amelia herself, there was a lot of nervous chatter about some boy getting hit by a car earlier that morning. Intent to get in on the conversation, Martha asked her biological brother from West Virginia, George, what had happened.

"It was William," he explained, wide eyed. "He was run over this morning, and was moved to the hospital. But…"

"H-He's gone now," a small voice sobbed in the open window sill. Looking up, it was Maddie Adéle Jones, a girl from Maine. She was William's blood brother in the same way Martha was related to George.

Maddie was a girl whom, no matter what she did, seemed to always have bad luck. Last week, her poor pet lobster, named Augusta, was accidentally mistaken for food ingredients in the Hetalia school cafeteria. Although most laughed at the prospect of a pet lobster being turned into bisque, Maddie was devastated by the loss. And now, as of this morning, her brother was gone too.

Martha was stricken by the news. She had just seen William last night! And…

"Oh my goodness," she whispered.

_His head was glowing._ Could that be some sort of sign?

Now starting to feel disturbed, Martha turned to sit down and look out to the skies. What was going on?

George, bringing Martha by the hand, came by to her side and clasped Maddie's hand, looking her straight in the eye. George sat down as he opened his mouth hesitantly.

"His noble soul…" he recited slowly. "…has climbed to the clouds. He was—"

"Too young to leave this earth," Amelia finished, looking up from a book she was reading at her desk. She stood, approaching the window that the sobbing Maddie was sitting in to comfort her. "Romeo and Juliet, Act III… Scene 1."

Taking her hands out of her face, Amelia looked at Maddie and hugged her tightly, as Maddie could only manage to whimper "Mom…" before Amelia spoke again.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, dear," she spoke softly, before returning to her desk. The Maine girl managed a slight smile through her tears as she balanced herself in the open windowsill.

Martha smiled. She had seen both Alfred and Amelia as crazy, immature faux heroes and heroines around the other countries. But thankfully, adopting states as children had really allowed for them to mature as parents. She turned to the skies as she felt a gentle breeze coming through the big open window that Maddie sat in.

But as Martha turned back to Maddie, she gasped again.

_Her_ head, too, was starting to glow like her brother's had!

"Maddie, is your head… glowing?" Martha questioned.

She immediately regretted asking, as Maddie and George looked at her as if she had grown another head. George came up to Martha's face, putting his hand on her forehead as she took a seat at a desk.

"Are you… all right, Martha?" he asked. "You must be seeing things. Her head isn't glowing."

_No one else could see the light illuminating her face? _Immediately, Martha stood up and pushed George's hand away. Looking back, Martha saw that Maddie was sitting in an open window sill that was… _three stories up from the building. _And if Martha was right about her hunch, she knew Maddie was in a lot of trouble.

"Maddie!" She yelled, running to the window. "Get down from the sill now!"

Startled by Martha's yell as well as being already mentally traumatized by the death of her companion crawfish, Maddie flinched, which caused her to lose her grip on the window sill and start to fall.

Martha moved to grab Maddie's arm as she fell, but she was too late.

Maddie screamed as she fell out the window. Everyone stood powerless to do anything as she fell all three stories and landed with an unsettling splat on the hard asphalt ground.

Arthur and Francis quickly ran over to find out what happened as Arthur checked the girl's pulse and Francis called an ambulance. Paramedics immediately arrived on the scene, as students and teachers alike circled around, but it was far too late. The girl was dead.

Martha looked in horror as the glow from Maddie's head disappeared. School authorities immediately closed down the academy and everyone was sent home. Martha, particularly relieved.

_It's like the glowing light is a power to predict… death! What is going on?_

XX

"You say their heads were _glowing?_" Jonathan asked that night, looking at Martha with sad eyes. He, Martha, and the other states dressed themselves in black for the two dead states. The uneasy tension was ever-present between the states. "Martha, I know you've been very tired these past few weeks, but you really must be hallucinating if no one else saw it."

"I'm certain," she asserted. "I saw what I saw. Last night, I thought it might have been just some lights reflecting, but I saw the light clear on Maddie's crying face today."

Jonathan sighed and pulled up a seat for Martha. She broke the silence after a pause.

"You're right," she said. "I need to get away from the other students. The last thing they need is a tutor that is a schizophrenic. And the last thing Alfred needs is a dysfunctional State."

"I didn't say that," Jonathan answered. "I just think you are tired and should rest."

As Martha left for bed, Jonathan sighed as he picked up the phone to call Alfred. He felt bad for turning his sister in, but it seems it had to be done.

"Alfred? Yes, it's Jonathan… Sorry it's so late. I thought you should know…"

XX

"Finally it's Friday," Martha mumbled to herself at the school the next day. She was walking to her first class, but then a familiar haunting sensation came to her.

Looking at the hallways, she saw several students with their heads glowing. Seven, eight, no, it had to be more than that. Almost every student, state, and country had a glowing head!

Gasping as the bell rang, she bolted for the Principal's office. As she made her way through the corridors, she saw more and more students walking by with glowing faces. Finally making her way into the room, she immediately found Alfred, the Principal.

"Alfred," Martha gasped for air. "I think it makes sense now… William, Maddie… A lot of students are in danger! Glowing heads means the person will die soon!"

Immediately, Alfred put Martha down in a seat and gave her a glass of cold water, but she would not stay down.

"Sir, you must listen to me! I think the students are in danger!" she yelled, waving her arms. Alfred pulled up a seat and sat down with a hand on his forehead.

"Martha," he began. "Jonathan called me last night. Your behavior is hysterical, from the sound of it.

"…Maybe it's best if you really did leave, Martha. I realize you hate your tutoring job and your job taking care of my more difficult students. And you are tired of your role as a State in America. I shouldn't have pushed you to do it. These are signs that you need to quit your job." He finished.

"They aren't signs that I should quit my job!" she flustered, face turning red. "They are signs that I should DO my job and help protect my fellow students! You need to get every student, country, or state out of the building!"

"Protect them from what, Martha?" Alfred pressed as he leaned forward.

"I-I don't know," she gasped. "All I know is that I saw a LIGHT on William Roland Jones' head the day before he was killed, and I've seen the same light on his sister before she died, too. Now, the light is on the students! So many!"

"And you think they are going to die?" Alfred asked, grimly.

Before Martha could answer, she was interrupted by Catherine, who entered the office to talk to Alfred. As Martha turned to Catherine, she saw her head, too, begin to shine brightly as she talked to Alfred. Martha gasped, and Alfred looked at her, realizing what she saw.

"Please give us a moment," Alfred said to Catherine, as she nodded and stepped outside. He closed the door behind her and turned to Martha.

"You think you have the ability to predict death?" Alfred asked one more time.

"You have to believe me." She answered. Alfred sighed.

"You needed rest? Clearly you need some."

"Alfred – "

"You were leaving this week, anyway. It's probably for the best, Martha. I'm sorry."

Clenching her fist, Martha left the Principal's office, slamming the door behind Alfred, who could only look on with sadness at his adopted daughter. _If only I knew how I could be a better father, _he thought as he looked through the curtains watching Martha go. As he turned back to his paperwork, he wondered himself if he was thinking the exact thing Martha was at that moment, too.

_What on earth should I do?_

XX

Fuming as she packed her schoolbags with her belongings, Martha rummaged as quickly as she could through the clutter in the classroom. She glanced at the chalkboard, where she had written to the students she tutored the assignment on Romeo and Juliet. Finally finished with packing, she could not wait until she could finally get away from the school and the weird lights she had seen.

As she picked up her bag, though, a student came into the room. It was one of the students she tutored! He was the one who turned in the blank final exam, Martha remembered. He looked at Martha with sad eyes, realizing what she was doing.

"Is this your last day?" he asked, glancing at the chalkboard, then at Martha's book bag. Martha didn't respond; she just routinely kept packing her bag and grabbing her remaining items.

"I heard about what you said," the boy continued. "How you think people are going to die."

Martha stopped immediately and slowly turned to face the boy. Her wide eyes alarmed the boy, who took a step back from the door.

"I-I heard about it," the boy said, fumbling for words. "I wanted to know, how many people you think would be-"

"We're not talking about it at all," Martha enunciated after a pause. Then, she turned around to put one more box into her bag.

"Why not? Is it because you are concerned for the Countries and States that are students here?"

Martha again did not answer.

"Is it because you see the light on my face?" the boy asked. Martha turned around and stared at the boy's face, but…

To her surprise, his face was _not glowing_. Why would his face not be glowing, but all the others' glowing?

"…No," she finally responded hesitantly. She was officially on edge now. "I don't."

"But you would tell me if you did, right?" the boy asked quickly. "I would want to know."

Martha eyed him suspiciously before answering, "Yes… I would tell you."

"Thanks," he responded, looking at the ground. "You are always about the truth, Martha."

Becoming worried now, Martha walked for the door. "I should go now."

"Good-" the boy almost said, before catching himself. Immediately, Martha looked back at him starkly, not sure if she should be offended. "I-I mean, it's better if you're not here today—"

"Goodbye," she firmly said as she left the room, thinking about what that boy had said to her. As she left into the hallway, she couldn't stop thinking about why it would be better if she left, according to that boy, and why his head would not be glowing amidst the lights.

And then it hit her.

Upon her revelation, she began to sweat nervously as she ran to the principal's office again. She needed to see Alfred or Amelia. _She needed to get _someone_ to believe her._

XX

Making her way into the office, she ran into Arthur. Perfect. Arthur was the country in the Academy responsible for the lockers of every student enrolled at the school, and Martha had a hunch about what she would find in the boy's locker.

"Arthur, give me the locker combination master sheet," she demanded as she grabbed Arthur's lapels.

"…You're kidding, right?" he responded.

Still, that did not stop her from obtaining the sheet from the Englishman. She was quickly able to convince Arthur, as he himself was a witness to all things supernatural and occult.

As she found the boy-whose-head-did-not-glow's name on the sheet, she opened his locker as fast as she could, taking a loose notebook from the shelf, and opening it up. What she saw made her gasp.

Every page she turned to, she saw horrible murder depictions, and scenes she thought would have come straight from a horror film. Skulls, guns, guillotines, knives, decapitated heads… Every page was filled to the brim of hatred, violence, and gore.

Turning through one more page, she saw some numbers – No, they weren't numbers, it was a date! And that date was today!

Martha thought she would vomit from what she saw in the notebook, but before she could continue, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she nearly screamed as she fumbled for the notebook in her hands.

"Alfred!" she gasped surprised, as he looked at her with stern eyes.

"Martha, what are you doing?" he asked grimly.

"Alfred, you need to listen to me! This boy, he's going to hurt the students here! I don't know how, but—"

"I already asked you to leave once," Alfred explained to her. "But now I—"

Alfred was cut off by the fire alarm and a loud bang. Looking around, Alfred seemed as confused as Martha was.

"Was there a fire alarm scheduled today?" Martha asked.

"Of course not."

Upon hearing that, Martha and Alfred bolted outside, where all the countries and states were amassing for the fire drill. Most were engaged in bored chatter as usual, because there was never actually a fire in the whole history of the school.

Once again, she saw the ghostly glow intensifying on all of the students' faces.

But as they were outside again, Martha heard several more loud bangs echo through… the school hallways! She had to find out what was going on.

She ran back into the school hallways and up the stairs, as she saw a few states running and screaming to get outside the building. As she ran further up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway, she saw a horrifying sight.

Bodies of students on the ground, bleeding from bullet wounds with stains of blood over every which way. As she looked around for any survivors, she saw… a State! It was George, her brother!

"George!" Martha screamed as she ran to her brother's bleeding body. She picked up his head and held him in her arms as George lay dying. As quickly as she could, she covered his bullet wounds with any cloth that she could find and pressed the wounds as hard as she could. But she knew it was far past too late now.

"Where-?" Martha began to ask, as George's eyes began to close their last. With his remaining strength, George limply lifted his arm and pointed to the Gakuen Hetalia School balcony before his arm fell to the ground once more. Her brother was gone.

Reverently laying her brother on the ground, Martha stood up and ran for the balcony through the school corridor. As she ran, she glanced at a classroom window and saw her reflection. But she stopped as she saw her own head glowing in the reflection…

Still, she would not be deterred. Her breathing intensified as she realized what it meant. Swallowing hard, she ran as fast as she could to the balcony upstairs and opened the door to the outside.

From the balcony, the boy had the rifle aimed at the crowds of teachers and students from the world conference. Immediately, he stood up to face Martha, rifle still in hand.

"No," she whispered. "Don't do this."

"WHY?" the boy asked. "You hate them as much as I do! That's why you quit! You couldn't stand any of those kids!"

"N-no, that's not true…" she pleaded, as the boy's face began to glow. "I was just frustrated with—" She was cut off by a shot from the gun at her feet.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the boy yelled, raising the gun and aiming for Martha's body this time.

"I won't let you hurt any of the Countries or States," Martha spoke grimly through her gritted teeth.

"And I won't let you stop me." The boy quickly turned around and fired into the crowd. Down below, Martha could see Alfred get shot through the leg, and many other states getting grazed by the shots fired from the rifle. The boy readied for an open shot to kill Catherine and Alfred as Martha saw their faces begin to glow.

Immediately, Martha rushed forward, tackling the armed student forward and pushed them over the edge of the balcony. From the crowd, Alfred could see Martha and the student falling through the air, as it seemed to last an eternity to see his State doomed to die saving the others. Jonathan too, could only watch as the two fell to the ground, as he screamed "Martha!"

As they fell, Martha could see both of their faces glowing before they landed in a hard impact to the ground. Gasping for air, Martha was bleeding from several places on her body, as Jonathan ran over to help the dying State.

"Oh my goodness, Martha…!" Jonathan gasped as he held Martha's smashed body in his arms. Alfred could see her spine was horribly mangled and her arm shattered, not to mention the profuse bleeding from her back. Martha turned her head as far as she could to see the boy she had pushed over the balcony.

He, too, was bleeding in a similar condition to Martha, and certain to die. His face glowed brightly once more, before the glow disappeared entirely from his face as his eyes closed for the last time, gasping for air.

It was over.

"Martha, stay with us," Alfred gently urged as he brought some water for the girl's wounds. But he knew she was gone. The most he and the others could do was make her comfortable. "You did well."

"You… are safe…" Martha managed to say finally, dying in Jonathan's arms. As her eyes began to close, she could see the glowing lights on Alfred and Catherine's faces receding, hailing the safety of her fellow states and friends. Right as her eyes shut for good, the glowing disappeared entirely. She smiled, as she was finally satisfied.

"You are safe."

XX

"_Martha Lee Jones did not ask to be special. She did not want to be a hero. But rarely does circumstance ever call for us at a moment of our choosing, which reaches out her cold hand, hailing straight from the Twilight Zone."_


	5. No Lobsters In Heaven

_**Author's Note: **__This story continues from what happened in __**Let There Be Light**__, which was done by my good friend Sentimeter233. This starts from when Maddie fell from the windowsill to her unfortunate death. _

_Of course, this being the Twilight Zone, her adventure is far from over._

_**P.S.: **__Just letting you know, the song that Nero later sings is a variation of a song called __**The Man is Dead**__ from the Broadway play __**Curtains**__._

XX

**No Lobsters in Heaven?**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**The Hunt**_

**Starring…**

**Maddie – Maine**

**Nero – Dark Roman Empire**

**Hadrian – Roman Empire**

XX

"_A young state had a short, yet sudden fall into the afterlife. Usually, such death results in either the damnation of eternal fire or the acceptance into everlasting paradise. But, as you may suspect, this will not be the case tonight. This poor little girl will not be following the usual routine. She'll be following the strange road through the Twilight Zone._"

XX

Maddie opened her eyes and saw that she was on a dirt path. As she slowly got up, she remembered two things before coming to this scene: the sensation of falling and the sounds of screaming.

"Strange," she thought as she got into her feet and started to walk the dirt path, which was shrouded by fog. "Where the hell am I?"

Then, she laughed and cried at the same time in a fit of hysteria.

"I must've died," she said to herself as she calmed down.

"I must've not earned the fanfare and the bright lights."

XX

She continued to walk and came upon a small lake.

Bending down, she saw a ripple in the water. Not fazed, she went on her knees and suddenly was pinched by a welcoming sight.

"Augusta!" she cried as she embraced her familiar pet for the first time since she died.

"I missed you so much!"

Taking her pet in her arms, she continued to hug her as her own tears dripped on the lobster.

XX

"How charming," came a masculine voice from behind her.

Shocked, Maddie turned around and came face to face with a man in a white robe.

"You look familiar," she said to the man. "Have I met you before?"

The man smiled and cleared his voice.

"Before I introduce myself," he replied. "I have a song to fit this occasion."

Then, music started and the man began to sing:

_The lobster's dead_

_The lobster's dead_

_This is no joke_

_She indeed did croak_

_And now she's dead_

_She breathed her last_

_She's in the past_

_She's lost her lease_

_So rest in peace_

_The lobster's dead_

XX

As Maddie clapped and the man bowed, Augusta suddenly lunged and pinched the man in the beard.

"Augusta!" Maddie cried as she ran after her pet and yanked her off the man. "That's not very nice."

"Ow!" he exclaimed as Augusta took a good portion of his beard in her claws. "How dare you do that to the conqueror of the Mediterranean Sea."

"The almighty Nero."

Maddie gasped.

"I heard of you from Feliciano," she said. "You're his amazing grandpa."

Nero smirked at such a compliment.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied as he materialized a table with two chairs.

"Sit down because we have a lot to talk about."

XX

"The afterlife?" she asked as she sipped a cup of tea that Nero materialized as they all sat down.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly as he pulled out a huge stack of paperwork and a pen from below the table.

"Before you sign on the dotted line, do you have any questions for me?"

"Actually," she blushed. "I have one."

"Can I take Augusta into heaven?"

He shook his head.

"Animals have to sign a separate form," he answered, materializing more forms onto the table. "It's part of the afterlife customs form."

"Foreign objects can ruin the heavenly ecosystem."

Looking at the mass of papers for a couple of minutes, Maddie suddenly stood up and took Augusta in her arms.

Nero faced her in shock.

"Why don't you want to go to heaven?" he asked. "This is the best deal ever."

She shook her head.

"If Augusta can't come with me," she reasoned. "I'm not going either."

XX

"Well played," said another voice behind Maddie.

Startled, the girl turned around and went face to face with the same man, though he looked a lot more trustworthy than the person now behind her.

"You!" Nero cried as he pushed over his table. "That girl was mine."

The man motioned Maddie behind her and put up his fists in the threatening manner

"Bring it on, Nero," he challenged. "I can do this all day."

Scowling, Nero vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"You might win one soul, Hadrian," he exclaimed. "However, I'll win them all to my side in time."

XX

Silence overtook the road and the two people, with the lobster on the girl's shoulder, went walking down the dirt road to a giant pearly gate.

"Nero is my bad brother," the man finally said as they stopped at the front of the gate. "He's been trying to get people to go down to his place for a long time."

"But Mr. Hadrian," Maddie asked, turning to face him. "Why did Nero not want Augusta to go to…his place?"

He smiled thoughtfully and put his arm around Maddie's shoulder.

"Your friend is very astute, sensing that Nero was suspicious," he answered, looking down at Augusta. "Of course, you and your lobster are welcome in heaven."

"We're going to have a lake party with all the food you can eat."

Maddie smiled wildly as she, Augusta, and Hadrian went through the giant pearl gates.

"That's sounds nice," she thought as people came to greet her with happy smiles and shouts of welcome. "That sounds very nice…"

XX

Watching the fanfare from afar, Nero chuckled evilly to himself.

"You'll see, dear Hadrian," he said to himself. "I'll get those others that just died recently."

"They'll be added to my collection in no time."

XX

"_Travelers to unknown regions would be well-advised to take along a pet. He or she could just save you from entering the wrong gate. At least, it happened that way once - in a mountainous area of the Twilight Zone_."


	6. Talking Terror

_**Author's Note: **__I personally thought this adaption would be very entertaining._

_Enough already said, read on!_

XX

**Talking Terror**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**Living Doll**_

**Starring…**

**Clarisse – Seychelles**

**Francis – France**

**Marianne – Nyo France**

XX

_Talky Tina, a doll that does everything, a lifelike creation of plastic and springs and painted smile. To Francis Bonnefoy, she is a most unwelcome addition to his household - but without her he'd never enter the Twilight Zone_.

XX

Marianne and Clarisse were in the car together as they were heading back home from a store. Since Clarisse has a hobby of collecting dolls, they got a collectible called Talky Tina, which apparently, according to the shopkeeper, had a dark past.

"Rubbish superstition," Marianne thought as the car stopped in the driveway.

As Clarisse and her mother exited the car, the door opened to a particularly angry Francis, who had a late night at the office.

"Why did you buy her another doll again?" he demanded in front of his wife, who remained stern as Clarisse sneaked her way into the house.

"I bought it for her because she wanted it," Marianne sternly replied. "Besides, I spent it on my own pocket money."

Francis sighed as he walked back into the house.

"Oh well," he thought. "At least she won't disturb me while I'm working."

XX

When everybody was asleep, Francis, who usually was awake worrying about his job, went downstairs and saw Talking Tina lying on the marble countertop.

He looked at the doll without a trace of emotion and went to make his morning cup of coffee.

As he was making his beverage, he heard Talky Tina start to speak.

"_My name is Talky Tina and I love you very much!"_

Francis turned to face the doll and sneered.

"Piece of shit," he muttered as he took his drink and sat at the family table.

He stared at the doll again before he got up and, out of curiosity, turned the key in the back. This time, Talky Tina said a different message:

_"My name is Talky Tina and I don't think I like you." _

Now mildly nervous, Francis took the doll into his hands and winded the key in the back again. As he did this, Talky Tina had another phrase:

_"My name is Talky Tina and I think I could even hate you."_

"Shut up," he snarled as he got the doll and threw it against the wall.

As he stormed upstairs, Talky Tina's eyes gleamed in the darkness and it uttered one more thing before turning off:

_"My name is Talky Tina and you'll be sorry."_

XX

The next night, Francis and Marianne were happily cooking dinner together. When Francis went to call Clarisse for dinner, he was upset to find out that she didn't come down immediately.

"Teenagers these days," he muttered as he swiftly knocked on Clarisse's door.

"I'm coming!" came the harsh response as Clarisse kicked open the door and huffed down the stairs.

After Francis recovered from the trauma of a door hitting him at high speed, he went into his daughter's room and, to his horror, saw Talky Tina sitting on the bed with its placid-looking smile.

"You!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the doll.

_"My name is Talky Tina and I'm beginning to hate you," _it proclaimed with glistening eyes.

Francis wanted to argue with this seemingly inhuman contraption, but his wife's call for him prevented him from turning Talky Tina into a pile of fluff and parts.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I'm going to get rid of you," he declared as he slammed the door with a loud smash on Talky Tina.

Unbeknownst to him, the doll snickered in the darkness of Clarisse's room.

_"My name is Talky Tina and I'm going to kill you."_

XX

After a very tense dinner, Marianne thought that she needed to talk to her husband privately.

In the comfort of their room, she, dressed in a comfortable nightgown, approached her husband as they were both getting ready to go to sleep.

"Honey," she calmly said. "I know you and Clarisse have a bit of a testy relationship."

"However, you must understand that she's a teenager and that time is quite stressful for anybody."

Francis sighed as he laid his head on his pillow.

"No," he replied. "I'm not mad at her."

"What I am disturbed is with that Talky Tina doll."

Marianne faced her husband with a very confused expression on his face.

"What about the doll?" she asked. "That sounds so trivial."

Suddenly, Francis snapped and mania appeared in his eyes.

"No," he said with a hint of insanity. "That damn doll is taunting me."

"It might be possessed by the devil himself."

With a slightly sour face, Marianne kissed Francis on the lips and began to turn off all the lights.

"There are better things to worry about than about that dumb doll," she advised as she calmly patted her husband's shoulder and slipped into bed by him.

"Goodnight."

XX

Later that night, Francis, instead of getting his coffee as usual, snuck into Clarisse's room and saw, to his horror, that Talky Tina was gone.

"It's gone," he thought with fright as he softly closed the door. "The devil doll is gone."

As he turned around, he suddenly tripped and fell down the stairs.

Suddenly, he felt that his head was wet and his vision was becoming faint.

Then, he saw Talky Tina slip in front of him and say one last phrase before he fully lost conscious:

_"My name is Talky Tina and I don't forgive you!"_

XX

Clarisse woke up to the sound of her mother screaming. As she went outside, she saw her father on the ground below her unconscious and surrounded by blood.

"Oh my God!" she yelled as she went past a crying Marianne and went downstairs to see if Francis was alive.

She felt the pulse and saw that her father was dead, killed by a devastating fracture to his skull.

As Clarisse started to cry, she turned and saw her doll lying in the blood by the now-deceased Francis.

"Talky Tina?" she said as she picked up her doll and put it in her hands.

The doll said one last thing that would scar the young teen for the rest of her life:

_"My name is Talky Tina...__and you better be nice to me!__"_

XX

_Of course, we all know dolls can't really talk, and they certainly can't commit murder. But to a child caught in the middle of turmoil and conflict, a doll can become many things: friend, defender, guardian. Especially a doll like Talky Tina, who did talk and did commit murder - in the misty region of the Twilight Zone_.


	7. Drop In If You Dare

_**Author's Note: **__Ahhh…this attraction at the Happiest Place in the World traumatized me for life. Granted, I am quite a wimp when it comes to amusement park rides, but going up and down rapidly, not to mention the ghastly storyline, on the Tower of Terror made me think twice about even going on an attraction ever again._

_As a tribute to the Tower of Terror, I decided to have two of my favorite countries, with their Nyotalia counterparts, experience the ride for themselves…with an unexpected, uninvited guest._

_**P.S.: **__For any Disney theme park enthusiasts, I spliced aspects from the Florida and the California ride together, though the story takes place at Disneyland California Adventure._

_**P.P.S.: **__For your information, I also know that there is a Tower of Terror at Tokyo Disney Sea, but that storyline has nothing to do with the Twilight Zone due to copyright issues._

_Enjoy!_

XX

**Drop In…If You Dare**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the **_**Twilight Zone Tower of Terror**_** at Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World**

**Starring…**

**Honda - Japan**

**Sakura – Nyo Japan**

**Alfred – America**

**Amelia – Nyo America**

**Fernando – Nyo California**

XX

It was late at night at the Disneyland Resort, which was deserted due to the park being closed. However, a small group of people, who were then accompanied by camera men and the news, were allowed back into the park for an exclusive showing of the newest ride, the eerie-looking Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. Among the guests were Alfred, Amelia, Honda, and Sakura, who were all a bit excited for such an experience.

Since the four was the first group to enter the attraction, Fernando, the host of this showcasing, unlocked the burgundy-colored rope that was blocking the entrance.

"Have fun," he winked as he, in a showman-like fashion, let them through amidst the camera flashing and noise "Also, if anybody joins you on the ride, they were sent by me."

"We need to get as many people on the ride as possible before the night gets too late."

XX

As the four were all admiring the artwork done to the lobby of the hotel, which gave an abandoned, yet elegant, feel to it, another person, a young man who was dressed in a simple suit, joined the group.

"I'm sorry," he panted as he shook hands with all four of the countries. "My name is Mr. Sterling."

"If you don't mind, I just want to go on the ride with you guys."

The four smiled, for everything's more exciting with more friends.

XX

As the five walked into a library, Honda noticed that Mr. Sterling was looking at the area with a look of familiarity, almost like he remembered all these objects personally.

"That's odd," he thought. "I thought this was his first time on the attraction."

"These artifacts look way older than he does."

As he was pondering this, the television in the middle of the room suddenly blared to life, which played out the introduction of the ride.

_"You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension," said the man on the screen. "A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. _

"_You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into…The Twilight Zone."_

_"Hollywood, 1939." The man continued as the scene changed to the interior of the hotel. "Amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie talent at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right."_

"_A beacon for the show business elite."_

"_Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."_

As the introduction continued to roll, Honda and, now, Sakura were noticing that Mr. Sterling was acting very strange. He almost looked amused as he listened to the introduction and chuckled every so often at the phrases uttered from the ancient television set.

"Amateurs," the two heard Mr. Sterling mutter to himself. "They can't just use an imitator to capture my likeness."

XX

As the five began to follow the Cast Member, who was dressed like a 1920s bellhop, through the corridors to the loading area, which was in the form of a boiler room, they began to hear taps coming from the walls.

"What the hell is that?" Alfred shrieked as he hugged Amelia in a scared fashion.

"E…Everything's going to be all right," Amelia managed to stutter because she herself became nervous by these mysterious sounds. "It…It's just a ride."

Even Honda and Sakura were beginning to get uneasy as they all continued to walk.

"I'm scared," Sakura whispered to Honda as she clutched onto his jacket.

Honda tried to comfort her, but his attempt only serve to make her even more unnerved due to his shaking, cold hand.

The only guest that didn't look scared, oddly, was Mr. Sterling, who looked at their expressions like it was mild entertainment for him.

"I thought Alfred was strange, but Mr. Sterling is the ultimate enigma," Honda thought as they continued to move into the loading area.

"Who is this man?"

XX

The five began to settle in and the ride began.

_"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of The Twilight Zone."_

As the man continued to narrate, the four countries were all starting to sweat out of sheer fright as they saw the ghosts of the five doomed riders described in the introduction appear and disappear.

"Everything's going to be alright," Honda whispered to a now-whimpering Sakura as he took her hand into his.

After the rest of the intro, the ride began to move higher and higher as the narrator continued to speak.

As the riders went through an abandoned hotel hallway, they suddenly noticed that Mr. Sterling, with a smug grin that made him look ominous by the lighting of the attraction, was now standing right in front of them.

_"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped in the door of an elevator and into a nightmare," _he said in the same fashion as the unseen narrator as the four countries saw themselves behind the man.

_"You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination…in the Tower of Terror."_

Then, Mr. Sterling vanished and the four were plunged downward at an insanely fast rate.

XX

The four countries were screaming or exclaiming various phrases, some of which is unrepeatable, as the ride began its long, yet swift, ascent down.

"That's it!" Alfred wailed as his glasses came off of his face and hovered in the air slightly. "I want to go home!"

"I'll wring Fernando's neck if I get out of this alive!" Amelia swore as her tears defied gravity.

Sakura was just screaming for all it was worth and Honda was trying not to hurl, thinking that such things would not improve the décor of the ride.

Then, the ride stopped for a short time.

As the four countries caught their breaths, they saw that the ride was not finished yet, for the dial was only on the fourth floor when they originally started on the first floor.

Alfred and Honda turned to look at each other and only thought one phrase before the ride shot up quickly again.

"Oh shit."

XX

Fernando was at the off-loading dock of the ride waiting for the four countries with a gleeful face.

He knew that the ride was ending soon and she wanted to see their terrified expressions as they exited the elevator.

As the ride opened up, Fernando, however, was suddenly trampled as the four countries were running for the exit, all shouting various comments about the ride and the experience as a whole.

When he got up, rubbing his now-sore back as she did so, Fernando started to think about what his four guests were shouting about.

"Five people?" he said to himself as he poked his head into the ride again. "I only had those four go in."

Shrugging, he started to exit the elevator. As he did, however, he vaguely heard words that started to make him even run faster toward the exit:

_"A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: the next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident of…The Twilight Zone."_

XX


	8. Driving From Death

_**Author's Note: **__This is a great episode about somebody who doesn't accept the fact that they had already died. Also…beware of hitch hikers…of understandable reasons._

_If one doesn't know, Amanda is our own personal OC of California._

_Enjoy!_

XX

**Driving from Death**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**The Hitch-Hiker**_

**Starring…**

**Amanda – California**

**Arthur – England**

**Matthew - Canada**

XX

_Her name is Amanda Jones. Her occupation: a State under Alfred, at present on vacation, driving cross-country to Los Angeles, California, from Manhattan. Minor incident on the highway, perhaps to be filed away under accidents you walk away from. But from this moment on, Amanda Jones' companion on a trip to California will be terror; her route - fear; her destination - quite unknown_.

XX

Amanda was stopped at a repair shop for a spare tire. The mechanic quickly put it on her vehicle and directed her to the nearest town to fix it properly.

"It's not that far down the road," he said, pointing towards the desert area. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you," she happily replied as she handed the man the proper payment.

As she got back into her car, she noticed a curious figure, a hitch-hiker, standing a little distance away from her thumbing for some sort of ride.

"Now that's odd," she thought to herself as she passed the man.

"He seemed like he was staring at me."

XX

As she continued to drive, she continued to see that same hitch-hiker a couple of spots on the road, which started to unnerve her.

"What the hell is going on?" she thought as she now started to drive at a faster pace. At one point, she, paying more attention to the hitch-hiker than the road, almost collided with another car in front of her.

Now panting, Amanda pulled over to the side of the road to catch her breath.

"Stay calm, Amanda," she said to herself as she frantically looked around for her mysterious stalker.

"You're just imaging it..."

"You're just assuming the worst…"

Then, she turned around and saw the hitch-hiker, with a scary-looking grin, move towards her.

"No," she panicked as she quickly signaled and went back into the freeway. "I'm not imaging this…"

"I'M IN A NIGHTMARE!

XX

As she stopped at the town for her tire, Amanda heard a familiar person swear as the sound of metal being kicked soon followed.

"God forbid," the man muttered as he continued to hit his rental vehicle. "Why do these things break down when I need it the most?"

"My wife's going to kill me if I don't get to LAX in time and the replacement car is going to take a while…"

She moved towards the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you Mr. Arthur Kirkland?" she asked as she extended a welcoming hand. "I'm Amanda, one of Alfred's daughters."

"I could drive you to the airport."

Arthur's face brightened.

"Thank you so much," he said as he began to move his bags into Amanda's small car. "I'll just have to make some calls and we can be off."

As Arthur started to chat rapidly on his cellphone, Amanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I'll have some protection from that hitch-hiker," she thought as she went back to check on her car.

XX

As the two were back on the road in Amanda's car, she kept seeing the hitch-hiker over and over again.

"It's him," she muttered nervously as she began to drive faster again.

"Who's him?" Arthur asked with concern.

"There's a hitch-hiker on the road," she answered as she pointed to the road where the man was standing. "Don't you see him?"

He looked and turned back with beads of sweat on his face.

"N…No," he replied. "I don't see anybody there."

After a couple of minutes of now-silent driving, Arthur asked if he could be dropped off at the next town.

"I can call a rental car from here," he said with a nervous smile. "Thank you for driving me."

"I do appreciate it."

XX

After dropping Arthur off, Amanda was by herself on the road. As she drove, her car suddenly gave out, for it ran out of gas.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she pulled over to the side of the road. She quickly looked around to see if the hitch-hiker was around, but, for some reason or another, he was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd," she thought to herself as she picked up her cellphone. "I better ask Dad to send one of his towing companies to come get me."

As she dialed Alfred's number, she heard, to her surprise, Matthew, a family friend, pick up.

"H…Hello?" said the voice. "Is there something that could help you with?"

"Alfred is not available at this moment."

"Umm," Amanda asked. "Where's Alfred right now."

"Alfred's at the hospital looking after his wife, Amelia, because she went into a mental breakdown after the death of one of their daughters," he answered. "She apparently was coming back to California six days ago when she drove too fast and smashed into the side of the freeway."

"It was truly a nasty accident…"

XX

Out of pure shock, Amanda suddenly hung up the phone and sat on the side of the road in a daze.

"I was the only one coming back to California," she thought. "I vaguely remembered some sort of accident, but I was fine and the car was okay."

As she began to call Matthew again, Amanda saw that the hitch-hiker was in front of her.

She didn't scream, but suddenly understood everything.

"I'm already dead," she said as she got to her feet and looked at the man face-to-face.

He nodded slowly and materialized a newspaper that showed pictures of her totaled vehicle and her corpse.

At that moment, Amanda suddenly buckled over and felt blood pouring out from her body. She looked to her car and saw the cracks growing bigger and bigger.

As she went onto the ground, crying out in pain, Amanda felt the reassuring hand of the hitch-hiker touch her, which made all the hurt vanish from her body.

"You've run long enough," the hitch-hiker said in a calm, gentle voice. "It's time to rest for good."

He smiled as he helped the girl up.

"I believe you're going...my way?" he asked in a friendly manner as he took Amanda's hand into his.

She returned the smile as the two walked into the setting sun.

"Yes," she answered as she closed her eyes.

"I believe I am…"

XX

_Amanda Jones, a State under Alfred. She was driving to California, to Los Angeles. She didn't make it. There was a detour - through the Twilight Zone_.


	9. The Repeating Horror

_**Author's Notes: **__Bzzzt…Welcome to Hetalia Twilight Zone Stories again for another fun episode, which, this time, features Carmen, our OC of Florida. We have all experienced times of déjà vu, though probably in a not-so-intense coincidence as the one portrayed in this story. _

_Anyways…continue reading to find out what adventures await…in the Twilight Zone!_

XX

**The Repeating Revelation**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**Twenty Two**_

**Starring…**

**Carmen – Florida**

XX

Carmen is panting as she is running through a hospital basement.

"No," she thought frantically as she sprinted to an elevator and began punching the button like a madman. "I have to get out."

"I HAVE TO GET OUT!"

When the elevator finally opened, she clambered in and wildly pressed the button for the elevator to close.

As the doors slowly shut, Carmen breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that the elevator was headed toward the basement.

However, when she quickly exited the elevator, she saw that there was a giant door that had the number 22 on it. Below the number was one ominous word:

_Morgue_.

As she was about to turn around and run back into the elevator, a nurse came out of the shadows and stood in front of the girl.

"Room for one more, honey," she said in a devilish grin.

"Room for one more."

Carmen screamed out loud as the nurse began to approach her with her hands outstretched. She ran the other way, but the aspiration suddenly appeared in the direction where she was headed.

When the nurse was about to grab the poor girl, however, Carmen woke up in her hospital cot with sweat and tears all over her.

"Something is wrong with me," she thought frantically as she saw her doctor approach from the hallway.

"SOMETHING IS REALLY WRONG WITH ME!

XX

"_This is Miss Carmen Jones. She's a state under Alfred and she's in the hospital as a result of overwork and nervous fatigue. And at this moment we have just finished walking with her in a nightmare and we'll remain at her side for the rest of her journey. The problem here is that both Miss Jones and you will reach a point where it might be difficult to decide which is reality and which is nightmare, a problem uncommon perhaps but rather peculiar to the Twilight Zone_."

XX

Carmen's psychologist turned the corner and went to see his special patient, who was sweating and panicking…again.

"My God," he thought as he approached the girl cautiously. "She really needs to relax."

"Alfred must've given her hell if she went this far."

When he was in front of his patient, he forced himself to smile in order to, according to his psychology training, to make his patient feel more comfort, though his poor attempt at a grin just served to put Carmen on edge.

"Hello," he awkwardly said. "How's everything?"

Suddenly, he felt a medicine bottle bounce off his head.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" she hollered with maniacal insanity.

As the psychologist let the girl calm herself down, he sat her up and started to talk to her in a professional manner.

XX

"So," he asked. "You had the same nightmare again?"

"Yes," she answered with as much sanity she could afford. "It always the Room 22 and a creepy nurse, saying that there is room for one more."

She began to shake nervously as she started to recall the dream that has haunted her for the past couple of weeks.

The psychologist bent down and slowly thought about what he has been told by his patient.

"So," he started slowly. "How does this dream start?"

Carmen closed her eyes as she thought meticulously about her recurring nightmare.

"There was a water cup," she slowly said as she held a hand to her head. "I tried to grab it, but it fell on the ground and cracked."

"I then got scared, ran into the elevator, went into the basement, and saw the room."

She shuddered at the thought that she had the dream etched into her memory.

The psychologist sighed as he got up from his chair.

"Try not to touch the water cup," he suggested. "Focus on something else."

"This might break the cycle of the dream."

Carmen smiled at hearing his sage advice as the psychologist began to inject a calming sedative into the girl's body.

"I'll try that," she answered sheepishly as the medicine started to take effect. "That sounds…fine."

As Carmen started to lull herself into a sedated sleep, the psychologist started to wander away from her bedside and head down the corridor to his next patient.

"Strange," he thought to himself as he walked at a moderate pace. "How does she know about the morgue behind Room 22?"

XX

Carmen opened her eyes and found that she was in her dream (or nightmare, depending on the point of view) again. She slowly got out of the bed and saw the water cup sitting innocuously on the pedestal beside her.

"Okay," she thought as carefully tried to avoid the pedestal. "Avoid the water cup."

"Avoid the water -."

Unfortunately, she thought too hard about trying to avoid the cup that she unconsciously still knocked it over, triggering a resonating crack that echoed throughout the room.

Then, before she knew what was happening, she suddenly started to panic and repeated the dream to its ghastly conclusion.

When she finally woke up, Carmen screamed for all it was worth, attracting the attention of a team of nurses that entered the work at lightning speed.

"It's haunting me!" she shrieked as the nurses began to try and calm the girl down.

"THE DREAM'S HAUNTING ME!"

XX

_Months of therapy later…_

Carmen was confidently striding through the airport as she was headed to Honolulu, Hawaii for a party thrown by her parents and siblings, who were all celebrating the success of her rehabilitation.

As she got her ticket for her American Airlines flight, she saw that the flight was curiously called Flight 22.

She then started to panic as she saw that ghastly number, but, using advice given to her by the psychologist, she did her breathing exercises and took her rapid pulse down to a normal beat.

"I already got over this hump," she told herself as she headed for the security check line. "There's nothing to fear."

"I'm in total control of myself."

She calmly proceeded through the line and retrieved her bag on the other side once the security guard gave her permission to do so. However, Carmen, out of the corner of her eye, noticed that there was a lady, who was carrying a vase, arguing with another security officer.

Though she didn't hear the argument that ensued between the two individuals, Carmen saw the lady drop the vase onto the ground, which caused a loud smash that permeated the area.

Carmen then started to panic as she quickly raced to her terminal and sat down on a seat.

"Stay cool, Carmen," she thought as she started to nervously fumble with her fingers. "It's just a coincidence."

"There's nothing supernatural about anything going on here."

After a couple of minutes pacing around nervously around the airport and drinking a substantial amount of coffee, Carmen then heard that her flight was boarding and thus went to get in line to board the plane.

As she was about to give her ticket to the airline employee, Carmen looked up and saw that the person looked exactly like the nurse in her dream.

"Room for one more, honey," the woman said in the same eerie tone as the nurse in the dream.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Carmen lost her sanity and ran out of the line, screaming like a psychotic animal. As some people tried to calm the girl down, an explosion rocked the airport.

As everybody, Carmen included, turned to see what happened, they all saw Flight 22 on fire.

When authorities rushed to the scene and civilians scrambled into different directions, the girl saw the airline attendant who gave her such grief wink once and disappear into the crowd.

In pure shock, Carmen fainted silently on the ground as medics quickly retrieved her and brought her to a nearby hospital.

XX

"_Miss Carmen Jones, state under Alfred. Hospital diagnosis: acute anxiety brought on by overwork and fatigue. Prognosis: with rest and care, she'll probably recover. But the cure to some nightmares is not to be found in known medical journals. You look for it under 'potions for bad dreams' - to be found in the Twilight Zone_."


	10. Operation Madness

_**Author's Note: **__Recently, I have read a review that wanted the return of Mr. Russia. To appease such a request, I composed this story._

_Enjoy!_

XX

**Operation: Madness**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**Where Is Everybody?**_

**Starring…**

**Ivan - Russia**

XX

"_The place is here, the time is now, and the journey into the shadows that we're about to watch could be our journey_."

XX

_In the recent past…_

Ivan was trudging toward a humble restaurant in the middle of a vicious snowstorm. The curious fact he thought was that he didn't know how he got into this situation.

"Everything feels surreal," he thought as he moved through the snow to the warm light that beckoned him toward it.

"Am I in a dream?"

XX

After a couple of more hours of blazing the ice, Ivan finally made it to the warm confines of the restaurant. As he opened the door, he called to make sure not to alarm anybody of his presence.

However, as he stepped into the building, he saw that it was completely deserted, though he noticed signs that the area was only recently evacuated, such as a boiling pot of coffee sitting on top of a roaring fireplace and an old record player belching a beautiful piece of classical music.

"What's going on?" he pondered as he used a cup he found to pour himself some coffee, which warmed his body immediately.

"What's really going on?"

XX

After warming himself in the cozy interior of the eatery, Ivan exited the building to see that the snowstorm had subsided, revealing a quaint, though eerily quiet, town.

"This is really odd," he muttered to himself as he peeked through some of the empty windows of some houses.

"Where are all the people?"

"Where the hell am I exactly?"

As he moved through the town, he came upon a lighted lamppost that had a curious-looking button on it.

"It probably won't hurt," he mused to himself as he pressed the button. After the button pressed in with a loud click, he felt himself getting heavy and blacking out.

Before he even thought of anything, he was out cold on the ground.

XX

Two Soviet scientists watched Ivan being loaded onto a stretcher from an elevated position within the base.

"How long did he last?" one scientist asked the other.

The other scientist checked his clipboard.

"484 hours and 36 minutes," he answered after a slight pause.

The man sneered at his colleague's answer.

"It's not enough," he said. "If we are to make it to the Moon, our astronauts have to last the long trip."

"That's the whole point of the isolation room anyways."

The other scientist sighed as he took another look at his clipboard.

"You know, comrade," he responded with a twinge of regret. "It could drive anybody mad being isolated for months in a tin can with an engine."

"Maybe some things are not meant to be attempted…"

XX

Ivan slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was on a stretcher being carried away to somewhere he didn't know.

As he laid in silence, Ivan suddenly remembered his mission and where he was for, in his opinion, for eternity.

"I guess I failed," he thought as he was heading through a corridor.

However, before he succumbed to his depression, Ivan noticed a picture of the Moon on the wall beside him.

Before it went out of his reach, he, in spite of himself, giggled and stretched a hand toward the poster.

"Hey," he whispered, which sent chills down the spines of the attendants carrying the stretcher.

"Don't go away."

"We'll be up there in a little while..."

XX

"_Up there, up there in the vastness of space, in the void that is sky, up there is an enemy known as isolation. It sits there in the stars waiting, waiting with the patience of eons, forever waiting... in the Twilight Zone_."


	11. Fright of the Orient

_**Author's Note: **__My dear editor had told me recently that I haven't done much Asians in the stories. Thus, I decided to make a paranoid China deal with…a gremlin._

_If you're already confused, read on to find out._

_**P.S.: **__I should've done this sooner, but none of my stories reflect any of my political affiliations of any country. This is just a fun (through twisted and grotesque) group of stories about the Hetalia countries in the Twilight Zone._

_Thank you._

XX

**Fright of the Orient**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**Nightmare at 20,000 Feet**_

**Starring…**

**Wang Yao – China**

**Chun Yan – Nyo China**

**Alfred – America**

**Alexis – New York**

XX

"_Portrait of a frightened man: Mr. Wang Yao, a very important country, leaving with his wife on a trip across the ocean. Mr. Yao spent the last six months recovering from a nervous breakdown, the onset of which took place on an evening not dissimilar to this one, on an airliner very much like the one in which Mr. Yao is about to board - the difference being that, on that evening half a year ago, Mr. Yao's flight was terminated by the onslaught of his mental breakdown. Tonight, he's travelling all the way to his appointed destination which, contrary to Mr. Yao's plans, happens to be in the darkest corner of the Twilight Zone_."

XX

Wang Yao and Chun Yan were heading towards their private plane so they could attend a yearly meeting at the United Nations building.

In contrast to his wife's image of calm and collectiveness, Wang Yao was sweating nervously and biting his nails.

Though Chun wanted to respect Wang's phobia of flying, she was still very embarrassed by the fact that Wang's outburst aboard a commercial flight caused such a firestorm that she hid in her house for months until the other countries managed to coax her out of her self-imposed exile.

"Never again," she thought intensely she neared the plane. "I'm not going that shit ever again."

As the two boarded and took their seats, with Wang possessing what seemed to be a lifetime supply of barf bags, Chun put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Relax," she told him. "We're on the safest model money can buy."

"This plane has also been checked for every sort of danger available and we have armed guards aboard with us as well."

Wang started to bite his nails as he listened to the plane prompting for take-off.

"I wish I could relax," he answered her.

"I really wish I could…"

XX

The first couple hours of the flight were uneventful, which was considered an improvement in Chun's mind. Not worrying anymore, she slowly drifted to sleep as she watched the beautiful sunset from her window.

"So…peaceful," she thought as she closed her eyes.

"So…much…peace."

However, as soon as she was about to drift into a relaxing nap, Chun was woken by Wang, who was rapidly pointing at his window.

"What now?" she groggily went to see what her husband wanted her to see.

"T-There was something on the wing," he stuttered as edged away from the window.

"I-It was playing with something."

"I think it's trying to destroy the plane."

Chun took a peek through the window, but she didn't see anything on the wing.

"There's nothing there," she said matter-of-factly as she started to head back to her seat.

"I swear there was something there…," Wang whimpered as he looked at the window again.

Then, Chun mentally snapped, causing the little girl to grab her husband and smash him against the wall of the plane.

"LISTEN UP!" she shrieked. "I'M NOT GOING TO TOLERTATE ANY MORE SHIT BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP IN THE AIR!"

"GROW UP, DAMNIT!"

After throwing Wang into his seat and avoiding the glances of the concerned, now nervous, guards, Chun took a pill and forced herself to drift to sleep.

"Good riddance," she thought to herself before she blacked out.

"Good damn riddance…"

XX

Wang was sweating in his seat as he nervously looked around the plane cabin for hours, noticing finally that he was the only person awake in the area.

When he looked out the window again, he saw that there was a small creature messing around with the wing by taking off wires and throwing them into the wind.

"That's it," he thought as he got out of his seat. "I can't sit idly by as the plane gets torn to pieces by this fiend."

Moving silently and quickly, Wang retrieved a pistol from a sleeping guard's holster and went back to his window, loading the gun in anticipation for his next deed.

After watching the creature tear away some more pieces from the wing, Wang fired his pistol, which not only pierced the window and hit the creature, but also woke up everybody within the cabin.

"DIE!" Wang proclaimed gleefully as he emptied his gun on the beast, which eventually screeched and hid in another part on the plane.

"NO YOU DON'T," he said as he ran past all the surprised people and tried to open the airlock with the intention of vanquishing the beast for good.

However, before he even touched the red lever to dislodge the door, he felt a hard force smash him in the back of the head and, with a slight grunt, fell on the floor of the cabin.

Behind the man was Chun with tears coming out of her eyes and a fire extinguisher in her hands.

"No…," she whimpered as she fell backwards onto the ground and faced her now-unconscious, seemingly insane, husband. "Not again…"

"NOT AGAIN!"

XX

_A couple hours of flight time later…_

Alfred and Alexis were waiting at the airport with a group of American officials for the two Chinese diplomats to arrive on their plane.

As the plane rolled to a stop, the ladder was brought to the door, and it slowly opened, the Americans didn't expect to see the main diplomat laughing profusely while in a straitjacket and the other crying hysterically as she was being led down the stairs.

"What happened?" Alfred asked the head guard as Alexis and the other officials went to take care of business around the plane.

He shrugged.

"It seems Mr. Yao went mad," he answered. "He claimed he saw something causing havoc on the wing of the plane."

"He used one of our guns to deter the so-called beast."

Alfred sighed and rubbed his temples slowly.

"This sounds like a damn television show I used to watch…," he mumbled to himself as he began to walk away from the plane and toward Wang, who was screaming and laughing at the same time.

Before he even got close to the Chinese man, however, the American heard Alexis shriek.

Rushing to his daughter's aid, Alfred saw that Alexis was shaking and pointing at something that was clinging to the bottom of the plane.

"My God," Alfred uttered as he saw the creature, which had a grotesque grin, bleed profusely as its claws were dug into the plane's exterior.

Though everybody was struck mute by this shocking revelation, a laugh was heard as Wang, who was still strapped in his straitjacket, raved just one statement for all to hear:

"I told you so!" he giggled and shouted with twisted pride.

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

XX

"_The flight of Mr. Wang Yao has ended now, a flight not only from point A to point B, but also from the fear of recurring mental breakdown. Mr. Yao has that fear no longer, though, for the moment, he is, as he has said, alone in this assurance. Happily, his conviction will not remain isolated too much longer, for happily, tangible manifestation is very often left as evidence of trespass, even from so intangible a quarter as the Twilight Zone_."


	12. Murder Most Foul

_**Author's Note: **__The most horrifying story up to date…except maybe the Belgium one (read it if you hadn't done so). Also, for any Rob Sterling devotees, I didn't follow Sterling's ending for this story because I really liked this one better._

_This story is especially noted for violence and psychological horror. Don't say I didn't warn you ._

_Have fun…in the Twilight Zone._

XX

**Murder Most Foul**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**The New Exhibit**_

**Starring…**

**Natalia – Belarus**

**Nathaniel – Nyo Belarus**

**Yekaterina - Ukraine**

XX

"_Natalia Arlovskaya, a friend of an owner of a closing wax museum. She ponders the reasons why ordinary people are driven to commit mass murder. What Miss Arlovskaya does not know is that the groundwork has already been laid for her own special kind of madness and torment - found only in the Twilight Zone_."

XX

Natalia was sadly looking at the last of the wax museum's figures with the owner of this respected building.

The man sighed as he looked around at his priceless collection of people, who were all frozen in stylistic poses.

"I wish it could've stayed open longer," he muttered to himself. "It was an amazing place."

"Now, it's going to be some dingy-old flea market…"

As Natalia was looking at the collection, she wanted to ask the owner, who was also a dear friend, a favor.

"The wax figures in the Murder Hall," she asked curiously. "May I have them?"

He shrugged.

"I guess so," he responded as he stared at a figure of a celebrity. "It's not like I need them anymore…"

XX

Nathaniel was coming home from work when he saw a giant moving truck in the front of his house.

"The hell?" he thought to himself as he parked the car and walked out. "It's not like my wife buys whole stores…"

As he looked closer, he gasped as Natalia was helping the moving company employees take the figure of Jack the Ripper out of the truck and moving them to their underground basement,

"Dear God," he muttered to himself as he attempted to reason with his wife why such figures are, in his opinion, distasteful in the house. "Why does she like grotesque things so much?"

"I'll keep them in the basement," she answered with an innocent expression when Nathaniel questioned her about her decision. "May I please keep them?"

"Please?"

At that, she kissed Nathaniel in the lips so passionately that he didn't have the heart to decline her request.

"Fine," he said as they both went into the house as the moving truck pulled out of their driveway.

"After all, it's not like they can do anything horrible…"

XX

That night, Nathaniel woke up to the sound of knocking from the basement.

"Damn pipes," he thought as he slowly pulled out a flashlight from the drawer and gingerly exited the bedroom.

"Better fix them before they burst again."

He went downstairs into the basement and saw that the pipes were, in fact, fine.

"What was that sound, then?" he asked himself as he was searching the room for any signs of noise.

As he frantically searched, Nathaniel suddenly turned around and went face-to-face with the wax figure of Jack the Ripper, who was wearing an unnerving grin on his face and carrying a knife in his right hand.

Nathaniel was about to scream, but instead laugh.

"It's just a stupid wax figure," he said as he turned around to search for the noise. However, before he even took one step, Jack's knife plunged into Nathaniel's belly and he screamed as he was continually being stabbed by the wax figure.

XX

Hearing her husband scream, Natalia woke up and took a pistol from the drawer for security reasons.

She went downstairs and saw that the door to the basement was open.

"No," she thought as she went downstairs. "The wax figures are going to melt."

As she entered, she, to her horror, saw that her husband was on the ground in a puddle of his own blood with the figure of Jack Ripper looming over him with a bloody right hand.

Instead of screaming, though, she giggled to herself as she cleaned the figure's right arm with a towel that was lying on a nearby table.

"Mr. Ripper," Natalia playfully scolded as she cleaned. "I know it is your penchant to murder, but that has to stop."

"Okay?"

She giggled again as she went to the now-still body of Nathaniel and looked at it closely.

"Now what am I going to do with you, dear husband?" she thought hard as she looked into his glassed-over eyes and his gaping mouth, which was frozen in his last scream.

Then, she got an idea.

Natalia, in a wild frenzy, started to rip the panels of the basement floor off, revealing a small opening where she could place a body in.

"Perfect," she thought to herself as she lowered Nathaniel's corpse into the opening and, once she heard that his body hit the bottom, put the planks back in their places.

"Good," she thought as she quickly left the basement and tried to get some sleep. "I solved the problem."

"I think…"

XX

In the morning,Natalia was humming to herself when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be?" she thought to herself as she slowly opened the door and was face-to-face with her older sister Yekaterina.

"Hello sis," Yekaterina gleefully said as she handed Natalia a large basket of delicious homemade food. "I wanted to give something personal to your husband."

"Is he home right now?"

Natalia nervously bit her nails as she shook her head vigorously.

"He's…at work," she answered slowly.

Then, she smiled widely, which put Yekaterina on edge.

"Anyways," she followed as she invited her older sister into the house. "Please come in."

"It's my pleasure to have company over at my home."

XX

As the two sisters caught up on life, Yekaterina excused herself so she could go to the restroom.

After Natalia gave her older sister directions so she could navigate the relatively spacious estate, Yekaterina went off to look for her destination while her younger sister stayed behind and drank tea.

Unfortunately, Yekaterina, even with the explicit directions, got lost within her sister's maze of a home and ended up opening the door to the basement.

"Eeek," she exclaimed as she came face to face with Richard Speck, who possessed a maniacal smile and a line of rope in both of his hands.

"Why does it smell like a rotting body in here?" she thought as she gazed curiously at all the wax figures.

As she was walking, her right foot went through a panel and she felt that she was standing on something soft.

When she pulled her leg, Yekaterina shrieked when she saw that her foot actually stepped on the face of the recently-deceased Nathaniel, whose mouth was still frozen in a scream.

"N…Nathaniel?" she whimpered as she slowly turned around and saw that Richard was in front of her with the rope close to her neck.

"Stay away from me," she sputtered, but the figure just got closer until the rope was now fully around the girl's neck.

She tried to get away, but eventually the rope closed around her throat, causing her to painfully lose air.

"Why…sister?" she thought before her world fogged over.

"Why?"

XX

After noticing that her older sister has been gone for quite a long time, Natalia slowly got up and went looking around the house for her.

Then, she saw that the basement door was open and, after heading in to investigate, that Yekaterina, one of the only people in her family that truly cared for her, was choked to death by [].

"NO!" she yelled as she pushed the wax figure over, causing it to crumble into tiny pieces as its head connected with the walls of the basement.

"YOU JUST HAD TO DO IT!" she shrieked as she stormed out of the room and smashed the basement door shut.

"YOU…YOU MURDERERS!"

XX

Returning back to the dining table, Natalia thought she heard the voices of the wax figures drifting in her head.

"_You are the murderer," they said in unison. "You killed them."_

"_Your hands are stained with their blood."_

As she tried to drink her tea, Natalia accidently tipped over raspberry jelly onto her dress. As she attempted to retrieve it and put it back on the table, it seemed like she and her hands were, in fact, stained with blood.

As she fell to her knees in pure shock, she heard the voices of Nathaniel and Yekaterina echoing through her mind with the wax figures, creating a grotesque harmony that pounded at her psyche with horrifying force.

"_You just had to buy them," said Nathaniel. "If you didn't purchase them, you wouldn't have developed the drive to kill me."_

"I didn't do it," she sobbed as she started to crawl on her hands and feet toward the dreaded basement.

"It…it was them."

"_Did you just want to cover your crime?" Yekaterina then uttered. "Shame on you, dear sister."_

"_I thought you were better than this…"_

"I am!" she cried as she got up and opened the basement door with a mixture of shame and anger.

"Please…forgive me."

As the young girl faced her precious wax figures with sadness, she saw that the figure of the infamous Zodiac Killer had a pistol in his hand.

Disturbed by such a sight, Natalia quickly yanked the pistol out of the figure's hands and was heading to throw it away for good.

As she was about to put it down, she heard the cries of hate and glee from the figures and their victims permeate her already-fragile mind.

"_Murderer," they chorused. "Murderer."_

"_MURDERER!"_

Mouthing this word, Natalia slowly turned around and saw that the wax figures were beckoning her to come and join their ranks.

She giggled madly as she put the pistol to her head.

"Murderer," she mouthed to herself as she cocked the gun. "Murderer."

_BANG!_

XX

"_The police arrived shortly and stumbled upon the grisly scene. Though all the wax figures were acknowledged as evil, the most disturbing thing in the room was the stone-cold body of Ms. Natalia Arlovskaya, whose life was taken by a bullet to the head. It was something about the eyes, the police said. It's the look that one often gets after taking a quick walk through the Twilight Zone_."


	13. Sweet Nostalgia

_**Author's Note: **__This is my conclusion to this series. Granted, it has been a fun ride, but it's now time to move onto something else. I think this Twilight Zone story is the best way of concluding this fun series._

_Once again to those who have read through all the stories, thank you for your time._

_Now, for the last time in this series, enjoy!_

XX

**Sweet Nostalgia**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers / Twilight Zone story**

**Based on the episode **_**The Changing of the Guard**_

**Starring…**

**Alfred – America **

XX

"_Mr. Alfred Jones, a country that has accomplished so much over many years, who is about to discover that life still has certain surprises, and that the campus of the Gakuen Hetalia World Academy lies on a direct path to another institution, commonly referred to as the Twilight Zone_."

XX

_One night in the distant future…_

Alfred was about to enter his spacious office at the Gakuen Hetalia World Academy when he saw its lights were already on.

"That's strange," he thought as he slowly opened the door to the room

Before he even said anything, Alfred saw that his fellow colleagues, the other countries, were smiling in his office.

"SURPIRSE!" they shouted happily.

Alfred smiled sadly as he remembered that he was about to retire from the academy soon. As he looked around, he was also reminded the fact that none of his former states were there. They have all gone their own separate way and vanished into the unknown.

"Even dear Catherine…," he thought as he kissed his jovial wife, Amelia, on the cheek, "She couldn't even resist time."

As he tried to enjoy the party the other countries kindly decide to throw for him, Alfred was only thinking how he probably didn't achieve everything that he wanted to do in the academy.

"I wish I can talk to my states one more time," he softly muttered to himself as he blew out the candles off his Happy Retirement cake.

"Just one more time…"

XX

After the party concluded and the two Americans went off to bed, Alfred couldn't really fall asleep peacefully knowing that tomorrow will be the day that he packs all of his belongings in his office.

In despair, he slowly got out of bed, carefully not waking up Amelia, and drove back to the academy, which was completely dark.

He used the key to get into the building and started to wander the halls in a depressed manner.

"No," he thought with regret. "I wish I could've achieved more at this school."

"I wish I could've spent more time with my states and tell them how much I love them all."

XX

However, as he was nearing his office, Alfred heard the school bell go off. After that, he heard noises coming from a nearby classroom.

Thinking that it was pranksters from the neighborhood, Alfred was surprised to see Catherine, dressed in her academy uniform, sitting in her old seat

"Isn't time for class, Dad?" Catherine said sweetly, just as Alfred remembered her awhile back.

Elated at seeing his eldest daughter, the man attempted to hug Catherine, but instead went right through her and fell headfirst into the desks on the other side.

Catherine smiled sadly as she watched her father slowly get up and crack his back.

"So," Alfred mournfully asked. "You're not really here?"

Catherine shook her head slowly.

"I'm still gone," she answered solemnly. "Nothing can change that."

XX

With that statement, Alfred started to cry on the ground as Catherine, trying not to tear up, watched her dad in the midst of his depression.

"WHY?" he cried as he banged his fists on the ground. "WHY COULDN'T WE STAY TOGETHER?"

"WHY COULDN'T I BE A HERO IN YOUR TIME OF NEED?"

As he continued to weep over his apparent failure, Alfred felt comforting hands on his back.

As the man got up, he was face-to-face with all of his old states, who were all smiling at him.

"You did do a lot, pops," Amanda chirped as she winked at her adoptive father.

"You taught us how to be proper states and how to survive this world," Maddie followed cheerfully.

"On that note," Alexis gently said as she adjusted her glasses. "Enjoy your retirement."

"You, out of all the people in the whole building, deserve a break."

As Alfred stared into the eyes of all his precious children, he saw that the sun was beginning to rise quickly outside and that the states were beginning to become more transparent.

"P-Please," Alfred asked as he tried to grab Catherine's hand. "D-Don't leave me…"

She smiled one last time before finally vanishing in the radiant morning light.

"Don't worry, Dad," her voice echoed. "We are always going to be with you."

"Forever…"

XX

As Arthur was heading toward the academy, he noticed that the door was already open.

"Thieves," he thought to himself. "No respect these days…"

As he marched through the aisles of the school, he noticed that Alfred was on his knees in the middle of overturned desks.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed as he rushed over to his colleague. "Are you alright?"

However, as the British man looked at his friend, he saw contentment and acceptance in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he answered as he got up and dusted his jacket.

After a couple moments of silence, Alfred decided to ask one request to his fellow teacher.

"Say, Arthur," he said. "Can you help me pack my office before the students arrive?"

Arthur smiled as the two walked toward Alfred's office.

"Not a problem," he responded sincerely.

"Not a problem at all…"

XX

"_Mr. Alfred Jones, country, who discovered rather belatedly something of his own value. A very small scholastic lesson, from the campus of the Twilight Zone_."


End file.
